


Coda

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Kai heal their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Episode 2.3: The Prisoner.

Mark of Cornwall rides into the village, and tells Arthur how things fell out.

“And where’s Kai now? Is he alright?”

“I’m not his wet nurse,” Mark retorts. “I thought that was your prerogative.” He turns his horse, and gallops off.

Dusk steals across the land, but Kai does not return, so Arthur rides out, and follows a trail of smoke drifting across the river, until he sees its source: the funeral pyre.

He dismounts a distance off, leaves his horse, and goes to stand with Kai.

“He saved my life.” Kai stares into the flames. “When we were but children together, he saved my life. I was drowning and he –”

“I am your brother too, Kai,” Arthur quietly reminds him. “If he saved your life, I, too, was in his debt. You could have come to me.” 

“I thought you would make me choose between my Celtic and my Saxon brother, and I could not. But when I tried to repay my debt – again, it was he who saved _me_.”

Arthur places the medallion in Kai’s hand, and puts his arm around Kai’s shoulders.

When the fire burns low, they turn for home.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> First archived here: 9 May 2010.  
> Revised: 20 February 2015.
> 
> Please join the [Arthur of the Britons Community](http://community.livejournal.com/arthur_britons/profile) at Livejournal.com, for more fic, transcripts, screencaps, icons, site visits, and discussion of the series and the actors' other works.


End file.
